


Midnight

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sneaking Out, Sweet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: October is a rough month for Sam, and Cas just wants to do something sweet for him.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was supposed to be for a Halloween challenge but Christ I have missed the date for it I am sure. Plus it's super short. Overall I'm sorry bc this just isn't my best work, but it's been so long since I've done anything jfc pls don't hate me

Something was tapping at Sam's window. He checked the clock in the corner of his computer screen, it was 11:30pm - too late for birds to be on the window ledge. An owl maybe, but the tapping was too delicate for that. The sound went away and Sam felt his shoulders relax as he went back to working on his essay. 

Then the tapping started again, a little louder this time.

There was no way Sam could ignore it. Even if it was some demon waiting to kill him, a poltergeist or ghost, it was more welcome than the four page English essay due in two days. He squared his shoulders and stood from his desk. Slowly, he crept towards the window; the tapping hadn't stopped since he stood up. He threw the curtain open and found... nothing. Sam stared out of the window, seeing nothing but the trees the backed his house. And then a rock hit the pane of glass.

"Sam! Down here!"

Sam opened the window and pushed the screen open to find a dark haired boy stood in his back yard. He struggled for words. 

"Cas?" Sam asked. In the dim light from his window, he could just about make out the outline of his best friend. What said best friend was doing in his garden in the middle of the night was another question. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going on an adventure!" Cas called up to him. "You coming with?"

Sam paused. The essay sat open on his computer screen was taunting him, reminding him how much he had left to do. Then again, he could finish the essay tomorrow; when else would he get the chance to go on a midnight adventure with Cas? He gave a forlorn look at his computer screen before saving the draft and closing the laptop. He could deal with that later.

On the way out of his bedroom, Sam grabbed a hoodie to go over his shirt and headed out the door. 

Cas was stood on his porch, just out of reach of the light sensor. There was a feral grin on his face, one which Sam had rarely seen on Cas. A niggling feeling started in the back of Sam's mind, something was different about his best friend he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Cas remarked.

"I couldn't resist," Sam teased. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." That was all Sam got before Cas took off walking down the street. The Winchesters lived in a cul-de-sac, only one way out. Well that was if you didn't know the short cut by the Sheriff's house. They weren't supposed to go down their, God knows Sam's been lectured by his Dad so many times for sneaking down the ginnel, but Jody was kind enough to pretend to not see them. As Cas led him down the path, Sam waved at her through her kitchen window.

When they emerged at the other side, they were in a wide open field. There wasn't much on this side of town, beyond Sam's neighbourhood there were a few more streets of barely habitable houses, the crumbling cathedral, and then the old train tracks. After that, it was miles of woods until you hit the next town. Sam didn't understand why Cas would want to take him this way.

"Seriously, Cas, where are we going?" Sam questioned. He'd stopped dead in his tracks, hesitant to walk any further. Cas sighed and turned to face Sam. There was that pleading look that Sam couldn't resist on his face.

"I have something to show you in the woods."

"It better not be a dead body," Sam grumbled, but he hurried to catch up with Cas all the same.

A comfortable silence fell between them as the continued to walk, past the slums and then past the church and then past the train tracks. The moon was bright overhead, their only source of light beside the dim screens of their phones. It almost felt like Sam was meant to be outside at this time, like he belonged in the darkness. It was beautiful.

There was something different about the woods at night - something smelled different, the air felt electric, and for once their busy lives were silent. There was nothing. Sam wasn't even scared, not like he thought he would be. So he followed Castiel into the woods.

It didn't take Cas long to direct them to where they were supposed to be. 

There was a clearing in the woods, lit with what seemed to be a million fireflies. It was ethereal, nothing Sam had ever seen before.

"Cas, what is this?" Sam asked, his eyes scanning every tree.

"This is where we met playing capture the flag in middle school," Cas replied. The memories came flooding back to Sam, of the two rolling around in the mud fighting over a scrap of cloth. It was dumb, but at the time Sam was defending the flag for his entire team and he wasn't going to let Cas get away with it. When they realised that they were both too stubborn to let go, they'd decided to just sit and talk for a while. The rest was history, Sam didn't know where he'd be without Cas in his life.

Sam turned to Cas with a wide grin on his face.

"I know you've had a hard month, with your Mom and everything," Cas started, eyes on the ground. "I just thought if I could show you something as beautiful as I see you, then maybe you could be as happy as me."

Sam's face heated up. "Cas, you're too sweet." He leaned down and planted a kiss on Cas' cheek, and Cas pulled Sam into a tight hug.

In the distance, Sam could hear the Cathedral bells ringing. It was midnight. Midnight, and Sam was stood in the middle of the most beautiful forest he'd ever been in with the most beautiful boy he'd ever met stood by his side. 

Maybe essays sucked, and sometimes he'd like to forget that October was for remembering his Mom, but Sam knew that with Castiel his life would always be magic. Or at least, it would never be boring.


End file.
